Her True Soul
by AnjuSchiffer
Summary: After abandoning his old lifestyle, Soul lives life on his own: a quiet and calm one. He'd achieve the lifestyle he had always wanted. However, he felt as if something was missing and finally found it when two girls make an appearance into his once quiet and calm life. The only thing that was bothering him was that these two girls never appeared at the same time. SoMa/AU/Bit of OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my little demons! Anju here with a new story! I thought of this while editing some chaps of Empty Promises (my first fanfic, which is still in progress...). I thought, why not share it with the rest of the world and see if they like it as much as my first fanfic? So that's the story behind this new story! Hope you enjoy! :D  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any of its characters... just my ideas!**

 **~Anju**

* * *

"That's all for today. This meeting has now ended. Your all dismissed." said an albino man in a stripped suit.

"Thank you sir!" said the man's colleagues.

One by one, they left the room.

The albino then turned around and walked towards a door that was behind him and opened it.

"Soul, the meeting is over now. Come, let's go home now." said the albino to a smaller albino that resembled him greatly.

Soul, the small albino, was sitting on a large black leather sofa with a bunch of snacks around him and a phone on his right hand. Black and red earphones were connected to the phone and led to the small albinos ears.

The older albino walked towards Soul and tapped him on the shoulder.

He took off his earphones and faced the bigger albino.

"How long have you been there?"

The larger albino heavily sighed. "Not long. Seems you haven't matured at all, Soul. Can't you at least be as productive as We-"

"Don't say that name. You already know how much I despise that name... Father," said Soul to his father as he got up and threw all his unfinished snacks in the trash and picked up his school bag.

He walked passed his father and out the meeting room and walked inside an open elevator.

"Which floor, sir?" said the elevator operator to Soul.

"First floor..."

"Very well, going down..." said the man as he pressed the button that lead to the first floor.

Once there, Soul thanked the man and walked outside towards a black limo. As he was entering the limo, a large mob of paparazzi with cameras approached the limo.

Soul wondered why, since it was all quiet when he walked out the building. Once inside, he looked outside the window and saw why.

Soul saw his father with another albino that was younger than his father but older than him. His father was with-

"Kyaaaa~ It's Wes Evans!" said a girl from the opposite side of the car.

"You're right! He's so handsome!" said her friend.

"Hey, come on! Lets try to get a pic or even an autograph of his!" said the third friend.

"Are you sure that's Wes and not Soul?" said the first girl.

"Of course that's Wes! Just look at him! He has such a perfect smile!" said the second friend as she dreamily looked at Wes,who was smiling and waving at the cameras while Soul's father dragged him to the car.

"Your right! He has such a perfect smile!" said the third friend. "Unlike his younger brother..."

"Yeah... although he looks just as perfect as Wes, Soul isn't as perfect as Wes." said the second friend.

"Let's go, Wes got into his car. Geez, we lost such a good opportunity!" complained the first friend.

Soul watched as the three girls vanished from sight as the car drove away from the chaos.

* * *

"My name is Soul Eater Evans. I recently turned 16 and recently came back to Hollywood after a concert in Paris. But it wasn't even my concert. It was my older brother's concert: Wes Evans- the family prodigy. Sure, he's cool and all but that's not the reason why I hate him. The reason I hate him so much is because I'm always being compared to him. I've always hated being compared to him. Due to his flawless talent, my parents always criticize me and at times neglected me. They always compare his skills on the violin to my skills on the piano. How the hell can they compare violin skills to piano skills when they aren't the same thing?! Anyways, everyone,including my friends, began to compare me to Wes. Because of that, I stopped being involved in the showbiz at the age of 9 and stopped using my family name in both my private and social life."

* * *

"So dad, how did the meeting go?" asked Wes to our father, as he glance towards me.

I averted my gaze to the city streets bypassing us. I heard him sigh as soon as I did so.

"Well Wes, it went great!" said Father in a cheerful mood. "You get to have the leading role in this new movie production that..."

I couldn't bear to hear Father whenever he talks about showbiz.

I took out my phone and plugged in my earphones and played some jazz music. Jazz always seems to calm me down at times like this.

I guess Wes was trying to get my attention for long time because-

"Soul Eater Evans! Why aren't you answering your brother?!" yelled Father over my music.

I pulled one earphone off. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Sorry wont fix anything! Give me that phone!" and with that, my phone was confiscated.

I didn't complain nor fought with Father. This always happens whenever I ignore Wes or either of my parents. I was used to it.

Either way, I have backup plans for these kind of situations...

"Dad, I don't think that was necessary..." said Wes as he tried to calm down Father.

"Of course it is! Your brother has to learn to be like-"

I finally reached my limit and snapped.

"Stop comparing me to Wes already!"

Silence filled the car.

"Soul..." said Wes in a soft tone.

I swear, I especially hate it when Wes tries to comfort me or defend me from Father.

"Soul! What's with the rude attitude!" exclaimed my Father.

"Rude? I'm not being rude! I'm just saying what your oblivious self can't see..."

Father narrowed his eyes.

"Look here young man, don't forget that I'm the one helping to keep you alive and providing you with everything-"

"You're not giving me everything I want, understand?"

"I think you're the one who doesn't understand... I bet you can't survive on your own. I bet you'll starve yourself or whatever it is if you ever leave home! Remember, I'm the one who was able to get you into a school although its already May and you can only register in September!"  
Soul chuckled. "What's funny?"

"Your stupid beliefs! You think I'll die the instant I leave the house. Guess what? Why don't we test it out!?"

I realized we have reached the house and I ran out the car and dashed to my room.

I closed and locked the door and stuffed my clothes into a large bag. I grabbed a picture frame and stuffed that into my bag as well. I grabbed 5 pair of shoes and stuffed it in as well. Once finished, I hear banging on my room door.

"Soul, open the door!"

It was Father.

"Piss off!" I yelled at him as I lifted the loose floor planks under my bed.

I stuck my hand into the large gap and felt a plank. I pushed it downwards. The plank broke in two.

I pushed by luggage through the gap and slid under the bed and fitted half my body through the gap.

It was too small for everyone else to go through but me. I built this gap for this very reason.

"Soul, please think what you're about to do!" said Wes from the other side of the door.

That idiot! He thinks that's going to sole this situation? All this is his fault after all.

I grabbed the planks I previously lifted up and pulled them down along with me as I slid down the hidden gap.

There's no turning back now.

I patched the planks back to how they were and stood still.

I heard the door break open.

"Soul! Where are you?!" said Father in an angered tone.

"What's going on here?" I froze. That voice-

* * *

 **Who is the stranger that has entered this conflict? What will become of Soul? Will they find him? Find out in the next chapter! (Will be updated as soon as possible!)  
**

 **Cliffhanger! Gomenne minna! Have to create some suspense, don't you agree? So from now on, the story will be in Soul's point of view unless I say so. This story will be updated whenever I have time since I've started to go to work despite my age...(I'm only 15! T^T) Anyways, hope you enjoyed this story and review! I'll appreciate it greatly! Til next time!**

 **~Anju**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my little demons! How have you been? Sorry for the late update! Anyways, here's chap 2 of Her True Soul! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor any of its characters**

 **~Anju**

* * *

 _Last time on Her True Soul:_

 _"Soul! Where are you?!" said Father in an anger_ ed _tone._

 _"What's going on here?" I froze. That voice-_

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Ultear, what are you doing here?!" replied Father.

"M-Mom! Is that you?" said Wes.

I felt a tear stream down my face. It was Mom. But how? I thought she was dead.

"Oh Wes! Is so good to see you after so many years! Where's my little-"

My heart tightened.

"Well as you can see, that worthless son of-"

"Mom... he ran away from home..." interrupted Wes.

"W-What?! What do you mean he ran away?! Did you guys call the police yet?! Oh my poor little Soul! I wonder if he's okay... did he eat before leaving?...will he be okay? Oh no, what if he is in trouble right now as we speak? Oh, we have to-"

"Calm down Mom... I'll call the police right-"

"No... don't call them." said Father, interrupting Wes.

"Dad, we really should call the-"

"I told you 'No' and that's final!" said Father as his voice boomed through the room.

"Sozin, what has happened to you? You've changed... a lot..." I heard Mom say as she sat on the bed.

I stood there, having second thoughts about all this. But I can't just pop out. I can't turn back. Now that I've done it, I have to go through with it.

"Wes, can you go to your room for a minute?" said Father as his footsteps drew nearer to me.

"Yes Father... Mom... it was nice to finally see you here with us again... too bad Soul isn't here..."

The door was shut quietly.

Wes' footsteps grew distant and lonely.

Meanwhile, Father was pacing himself around my room.

"So, Sozin... care to explain what has happened while I was 'dead'?" asked Mom in a penetrating voice.

I began to feel uncomfortable when she spoke this way. Was this really 'Mom'?

Finally, Father stopped pacing himself.

"That's none of your business." replied Father in a monotonous voice.

Even though I'm not actually by their side, I can feel the air tense up.

Mom began to laugh insanely.

"Oh Sozin, do you really think you can get rid of me again so easily? Of course not and its my business as well Sozin! It's not like you can't keep hiding the truth from the boys any longer now that I'm here... right?"

What is mom talking about? What truth? What does she mean by that? Intrigued by her statement, I continued to listen, forgetting the place I slid into.

"You wouldn't dare tell the boys about-"

"Oh!" Mom said in a sarcastic but offended tone. "Do you really think I wouldn't be capable of telling the boys about what actually happened to their actual mother?"

My eyes widened. 'Mom' isn't mom? If so, who is she and what actually happened to mom?

"What do you want so that you'll keep quiet?"

"I want to see my daughter again. Show me where my daughter is."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"What do you mean you can't show me my daughter!? Where is my daughter!?"

Her daughter? Who is talking about?

"Your daughter was taken away by your husband around 8 years ago. I couldn't do anything to stop him."

"You're lying! Show me where my daughter is!"

"I can't show you where your daughter is since i don't know where she is!"

"You do know but you probably don't want me to see her to show how superior you still are to me!"

"Kami, calm down!"

Kami? Why does that name sound familiar? But, anyways, that wasn't Mom's really name. This wasn't Mom after all. So where is Mom?

"I can't calm down until I see my daughter! Where is she, Sozin!?"

"Shut up!" SMACK "I'll show you where she might be at, but for god's sake stop ranting on and on!'

The room went silent. Then footsteps followed.

"Mreow~ Soul-kun~ Are you awake-nyan~?"

I rubbed my eyes. Huge breasts welcomed me. Blood gushed out my nose.

"Blair! It's too early for this!"

"But Soul-kun~ I'm hungry-nyan~!"

I sighed. I was brought back to reality. I didn't think I would ever remember those events. Luckily, I didn't have to think about it for long since Blair helped me forget about it with her complaints of being hungry. I sighed.

"Fine. Just let me get ready and I'll get us something to eat."

Blair's eyes shone like jewel.

"Thank you sooooo mucchhhh! Please bring fish for lil' old me!"

"Yeah, I will." I said as I left the apartment to fetch breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my little demons! I finally got the next chapter up for Her True Soul! Enjoy (Because I know I haven't updated since... forever...)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any if its characters, just my ideas.**

 **~Anju**

 **[Edit: I changed Kid's intro to Kilik's into since I didn't realized how it would mess up the story line in the future (more like it did...)]  
**

* * *

 _I met Blair months after I left my actual home. I was looking for a job at various places but no one wanted to hire me. They said my hair might give the place a bad reputation or that my grin might scare off their customers. Therefore, I stopped looking for a job. At this point, I was living off robbing stores and stealing food from local shops. I lived in the alleys, avoiding the cops and gangsters that passed by. Then I entered the bar called Death's Door; they were looking for a pianist to play music during the bar's 'happy hour'._

 _"Yo." I was greeted by the bar tender. I nodded, acknowledging her greeting. "Are you here for the job?" I nodded again. "He's such a cutie!" I turned to the right and was greeted by huge breasts, in which I reacted by getting a nose bleed. "Blair! Get off of him already! You're going to suffocate him with your enormous boobs! Look! He's already bleeding!" I managed to get myself away from the person named Blair, thanks to the bar tender._

 _"I'm sorry!" the bartender told me as she handed me a napkin. "Despite Blair one being a regular customer here, she helps with the recruitment of new employees. After all, she is our number one customer. Right Blair?" The lady named Blair nodded. "Yup! Also, I'm the one who will decide whether or not you get the job."_

 _Fortunately for me, I got the job._

* * *

I came back to the apartment only to find the cat girl missing. I set a bag down on the kitchen table and saw a pink post-it note on the fridge. I grabbed it and read it:

 _You took too long to come back so I decided to search for some food on my own. Luckily, the store named Chupacabra always has food for lil' old me! See you later!  
~Blair_

I crumpled the paper and threw it aside. Doesn't she know that Chupacabra isn't a store but a bar during the day and a strip club during the night?! Blair can be such a dunce sometimes. I threw the bag into the fridge and left my own note on the fridge.

 _Since you took off so early, I left the food in the fridge. I didn't buy fish but I did buy sushi so help yourself to it. I'll be back home around 10pm or so. If I don't come back by then, close the door with both locks and close the windows. I will most likely be at Star's place.  
-Soul_

I left the note on the fridge door and grabbed my keys and with a large thud I closed the door behind and headed for the back alley. In the alley, there was a vehicle covered by a drape. Underneath it was my motorcycle and I was about to take the cover off when saw a rain drop fall. I looked at the sky above me and saw dark clouds. It's going to rain and rain isn't good weather condition to ride my motorcycle.

It took me an hour to get to my school by foot. As I approached the school gates, I heard my name being called in the distance. "Soul!" I turned around to see Kilik.

"Yo!"

* * *

Kilik Rung, he's one of the most popular kids in my school. Kilik has dark eyes and black hair. His hairstyle is a combination of short dreadlocks along the top of his scalp, with cornrows lining the sides and back. He wears square-rimmed glasses known for his physical fitness, he is quite well-built, though he tends to stand with poor posture, slouching over. To be honest I think he's quite cool. He even likes jazz! I guess that's why girls like him. He's pretty normal but in the cool way. However, he hates the attention he gets from them. After all, he's always caring about the Pot twins.

* * *

"You didn't run into the mob of girls earlier?" He said between pants. "What mob?" I soon regretted saying that. "Everyone! I found Kilik-sama!" Seems like our fanclub found Kilik. "Look, Soul-sama is with Kilik-sama too!" And…... they found me. "Soul, run!" "You didn't have to tell me!" Soon both of us began to run, hoping to outrun the mob of girls chasing us. Eventually, we ran out of energy and we were trapped into a corner. "You can't escape senpai." "Senpai, why do you run away from us?" Kilik and I had no way out and it started to rain. Thunder cracked and it began to pour. "Hey senpai, why don't you notice us? We are always asking how you are and yet you never respond. Why Senpai?!"

"It was nice meeting you Soul." Kilik said as he turned towards me and tried his best to get the mob of girls off of him. "The hell is wrong with you.?! We aren't going to die here!" I began to panic and looked at my surroundings. There was no way out. We are so screwed. Suddenly a small ray of light shined down. Or at least seemed to. "Bwahahaha!" Kilik and I looked up. Why is-

* * *

 **What will become of Soul and Kilik? Who is their mysterious savior? (Kinda obvious...) Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Sorry for the late update! But at least there's one, right? I'm still working on my other story... I didn't forget about it... Until next time!**

 **~Anju**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Guess who's not dead? Me! I'm sorry for this late chapter, but here it is! Chapter 4 of Her True Soul, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater (nor Soul Eater NOT!) nor any of it's characters. Only my ideas!**

 **~Anju**

 **[Edit: Changed Kid's name for Kilik's...]**

* * *

 _Previously on Her True Soul:_

 _"It was nice meeting you Soul." Kilik said as he turned towards me and tried his best to get the mob of girls off of him. "The hell is wrong with you?! We aren't going to die here!" I began to panic and looked at my surroundings. There was no way out. We are so screwed. Suddenly a small ray of light shined down. Or at least seemed to. "Bwahahaha!" Kilik and I looked up. Why is-"_

"It is I, your god, the almighty Black Star! Bow down you lowly subjects! Hahahahahah!" The mobs of girls looked up at the spiked blue headed "God". "What's so godly about you?" "You're just a delusional freak." "Bet you don't have at least one person who even calls you God." "You're just a fake!" Ouch.. that must've hurt Star's ego by… a lot. "Who do you think you are, talking to your god like I'm equal to you!" He dropped from where he was and landed exactly in the tiny space between us and the girls swarming us. "I AM GOD AND YOU SHALL WORSHIP ME YOU LOWLY FREAKS!" He began to clear a way for us, ramming into anyone who was in his way, Kilik apologizing as we passed the fallen victims of Black Star's wrath.

We managed to get through and into the main office of the school. "Thanks Black Star." I told my best bud, as Kilik and I managed to catch our breath. "No problem! It's the least a God should do for his loyal subjects!" Kilik and I sweat dropped. "Anyways, why are you here?" Kilik told Star as he sat down on an empty seat in the office. "Tsubaki told me that there was someone transferring to our school this year and that they'll be here today. I came to tell the person they better not try to outshine their god because if they tried to, they'll get a taste of my godliness! Bwahahahaha!" Kilik and I sighed. We should've seen that coming. That's when I realized what Star said.

"A transfer student? Did you know anything about this Kilik?" Kilik shook his head. "U-um... sorry for eavesdropping but, the transfer student was just admitted into the school yesterday." The three of us turned our heads to the student that just happened to be the only other person in the office. A small stature girl with black twintails, and in our school uniform, was the one who spoke to us.

"Who are you?" Kilik asked the girl. "I-I'm T-Tsugumi H-Harudori… I-It's a p-pleasure to m-meet y-you!" she said as she tried her best to talk to us. "Are you nervous?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "It's because of how I look like, right?" She hesitated to nod. "Don't worry about him. He may look scary, but he's just a normal guy who likes cute girls like you." Kilik said. The girl blushed furiously. "Kilik, you shouldn't make her feel more nervous than what she already is!" Kilik let out a small laugh. "Anyways, do tell us about yourself." She somehow managed to get her original facial color before talking to us once again. "I also just transferred to this school. After hearing Senpai was going to transfer to this school for her senior year, I decided to take the test as well to transfer here for sophomore year. I barely passed though…"

"Senpai? Are you telling me you are idolizing someone else besides me?! Wait 'til I find this person-" "Senpai already left and- " "What?! Are you saying I came here for no reason!? That's it! I'm going to search all of Death City 'til I find him!" "But you don't know how the person looks like or if the person is even a guy!" Exclaimed Kilik as he ran after Black Star. I chuckled. Then I turned towards the girl, who was also giggling. "Hey," she flinched. Crap, I made her feel nervous again.

"H-hai?" "The transfer student, what does the person look like?" Tsugumi began to brighten up. "She's the coolest person you'll ever meet! Besides being the best academic student in our old school, she's the best in almost anything you can name!" I looked at her in disbelief. A girl who is the coolest in her old school, yet a total nerd? Tsugumi must be delusional. "Hate to break your bubble, but I highly doubt your 'Senpai' is as cool as you say she is. I bet I'm way cooler than her." Tsugumi laughed. "What's so funny?" She let out one last laugh and said, "that's what every person says until they truly got to meet her. And when they do, most guys are head over heels for her despite how nerdy she looks. Maybe you will fall for her as well." I laughed. "I highly doubt that would happen."

Tsugumi got up. "Well, I better get going or else I won't be able to prepare myself for school tomorrow." "Okay then, hope I get to see you around Tsugumi." "I hope we do as well, um…." I looked at her confused. She began to laugh nervously. That's when I figured out I never introduce ourselves to her. "I'm Soul Eater, you can call me Soul. The guy who called himself God is called Black Star and the one who chased after him is called Kilik."

"Are all you guys seniors?" "Yeah, why do you ask?" "You guys don't seem to act like ones, that's why." I laughed. "If you think that we aren't mature enough to be called seniors, wait til your first day! There will be people who'll you think don't belong here!" I grinned and soon stopped. Why? Well that's because Tsugumi had backed away from me. "I-I better get going…." It took me a while to figure out what was going on. Tsugumi was about to leave the room when I remembered something important. "What's your Senpai's name?" She halted. "Maka… Maka Albarn…." And with that, she left the room and heard her run away from the room.

That's when it hit me.

I grinned. I grinned towards her. She was afraid of my infamous shark teeth. The shark teeth I hated so much. The teeth that was the reason Father didn't considered me to be a truly perfect Evans. Did I really have to remember this now? Apparently I did because Tsugumi will now be afraid of me and probably would start avoiding me. I sighed as I remembered my past. Then my phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. My eyes widened and before I answered, I got out of my seat and bolted for the school entrance.

* * *

 **Who caused Soul to panic? Will Tsugumi avoid Soul? Stay around to find out who it was in the next chapter!**

 **So yeah... I posted another chapter... hoped you enjoyed it... 'Til the next update!**

 **~Anju**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my little demons! Guess who's not dead! Me! (But then again, you might've forgotten I existed...) Anyways, I'm here back (and alive) with a new chapter of Her True Soul! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor any of its characters, just my ideas!**

 **~Anju**

* * *

Chapter 5:

I ran out the school entrance. I expected rain, however, it was bright and sunny outside. The sun above was laughing. I sighed. That's Death City's weather alright: bipolar. My phone continued to ring. I answered.

"It's about time that you answered Soul!" screamed the person on the other side of the the phone."

"Sorry Liz, I was at school and- shit!"

"Oh hohohoho. When did you have the guts to curse at me through the phone when you can barely curse in front of my face?"

A shiver went down my spine. "That wasn't meant towards you Liz! I'm sorry!"

"Who was it for then?"

"I went to school to pick up my schedule and-"

"That's right! I forgot you went to school. Sucks being you. Too bad you can't take online courses. Wouldn't have to deal with such annoying things"

"Nice way to rub it in Liz. Anyways, why did you call?" I heard the shuffling of papers in the background. "Liz?"

"I heard you Soul, just organizing some papers I received in the mail. Anyways, the reason I called you was to talk to you about the Evans family." I sighed. Ever since I told Liz about my past, she's been hooked up on helping me move away from them yet at the same time to know every little thing that happens to them in case I want to return to my old lifestyle. Hell, she even gets the intel about the type of brand clothing my brother buys whenever he goes out shopping. It's for that very reason that she is called Death City's information broker.

"I know you are trying to help me, but you don't have to help me as much as you're doing right now." My phone began to beep. I checked my phone. Low battery. Great.

"Soul, are you still there?" I snapped out of my daze. "Yeah, it's that my phone is about to die. How about I talk to you later at the bar?"

"I guess that works. See you later I guess."

"Bye." I sighed. I observed my surroundings. I was near my apartment. Since I was already here, I decided to change into dry clothes. I remember that Blair was out and hoped she had returned, but when I opened the door, she wasn't there. Where's that cat when you need her?! I walked towards the bathroom when I saw a note over my note.

 _Thanks for the sushi, but I was still hungry… (=^~^=)_

I sighed. I grabbed another sticky note and wrote another message.

 _You're welcome. I'll be at the bar with Liz. Black Star and Kid decided to have plans without me today. I'll be back home around 11:00. P.S. Can you pick up my schedule from school? It's the least you can do since I bought you sushi._

I left it over her sticky note and headed for the bathroom. I put my phone to charge and dumped my wet clothes into the laundry hamper to clean later. I stepped into the tub and ran warm water. It enveloped my body.

After a few minutes, I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked up to the fogged covered mirror and wiped my hand across the glass. It revealed crimson eyes staring right back at me. I sighed. If it weren't for these eyes- I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about those things. I changed into an orange shirt and khaki pants, throwing my favorite leather coat over my outfit. I checked my phone battery: 95% Good enough. I stuffed it into my pocket and grabbed my keys. I glanced at the kitchen clock before closing the apartment door: 5:45.

Guess I'll text Liz that I'm heading to the bar.

 **~Some time later~**

I got to the entrance of the bar, Death's Door. I wonder what singer they will have tonight. I pushed the bar doors open. "Hiya Soul~" said a very bouncy girl. She had blue eyes with short dirty blond hair. She had a red blouse on, blue shorts, brown cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. "Oh, hey there Patty." I replied with a toothy grin.

"Oi! Did you forget about me?" said another blonde girl. She had the same outfit as the other but she wore pants and she was taller and more mature than the other blond. Her hair was also longer than the other blonde's hair and had blue eyes as well. She was behind the bar and was the owner and bartender of the bar. Not to mention that she was also my boss. I worked in her bar every other day. Today was my day off.

"Oh, sorry Liz! Didn't see you there." I replied, as I scratched the back of my head. I walked towards her and sat on a stool.

"So how's the business going?" I asked Liz as she handed me a glass of cranberry juice with ginger ale. ( **A/N: You should try it...it tastes good…in my opinion** )

"Good, good despite the fact that today we lost our old day shift singer to a scout." said Liz with a sigh.

"That's too bad..." I drank the juice, whose scent filled my mind. It was quite strong.

"Soul, Soul! Guess what?" said Patty, trying her hardest to not spill the beans. "What is it?," wondering what the news was about. "Sis was able to contract a new singer! Look, look! She's on the stage right now!" I turned myself in the stool to face the club's stage.

An ash blonde girl stood at the middle of the club's stage. She had hazel eyes, loose hair and she was wearing… a bra? I quickly looked away. Patty started to laugh. "Well that's new," said Liz as she set a clean cup down.

"What's new?" I said with a flustered face.

"Sis thinks it's new that you looked away from a girl and started blushing." said Patty as she continued to giggle. I felt more heat flow to my cheeks. "So now I can't look away from a girl and blush? So uncool Liz..." Liz threw me a rolled up magazine. "What the h-"

"Read it... you'll find it interesting." I took the wrinkled magazine and tried to smooth it out. Upon seeing the front cover of the magazine, I placed it down. I looked up at Liz.

"Liz, I know you're worried about me and all, but can you stop trying to help-"

Liz slammed her hands on the counter.

"Look Soul, I know how much you despise talking about it and you absolutely hate it whenever you see their faces, but you can't keep running away from your past!" Liz stood up, realizing that some customers started to look our way. "And especially now... Wes has publicly announced a search for his younger brother...in other words...you."

My eyes widened. I picked up the magazine and sure enough... she was right, Wes was looking for me.I turned to the page to read about the details when I heard the whispering behind me.

"Say, doesn't that girl look cute without anything on?"

I tried to avoid the conversation, but what the other guy said struck a nerve.

"Bet we can convince her to climb into our bed."

Without any hesitation, I got up and grabbed both guys by their shirt. "Hear you say anything inappropriate towards our singer, I'll make sure you don't get to see tomorrow." I felt my eyes pierce through their deep mahogany ones. Despite their foreign eye color, they were no match for my crimson ones. Both guys gulped, nodded and pleaded to be let go, which I did. I returned to my seat when I noticed some eyes on me.

"Way to go Soul!" Patty congratulated me as she threw some confetti at me. Where did she even get it from? But then again, its Patty we are talking about. "Thanks for handling the situation in my place Soul," Liz told me as she finished wiping a glass cup clean. "It was nothing. I just annoyed the shit out of me when I heard those guys talking about such disgusting thoughts about the singer."

"You mean about the girl that has captured your heart." I felt my cheeks flush with heat. "Liz!" She laughed, Patty joining in moments later. "So uncool." "At least you think it seemed 'uncool'…. but…. I don't think she saw it as an 'uncool' act. She's staring at you."

I wanted to turn around, but I opted not to.

"What's wrong? Cat's got your tongue?" I shook my head. "I can't look at shirtless girl."

Liz let out a wolf whistle. "Since when did you become so modest?" I narrowed my eyes. Liz laughed. "That won't work on me Soul. Anyways, you'll have to look at her eventually, she's about to start singing." I turned around.

The singer turned around; her loose hair complimented her outfit. She was wearing a bra, but upon a closer look, It was more of a bra over a bra, in which she wasn't so comfortable wearing. She was wearing extremely short shorts with thigh high boots. However, she was wearing a leather jacket that covered her exposed porcelain skin, or at least it _tried_ to cover her upper body that was exposed. Her jacket had a hood, three yellow lines at her left that went well with the stripe design in her left shoulder. Before you get the wrong thought, I'm not a pervert, just a close observer.

Anyways, she positioned the mic, tapped it and said, "Are you ready?" Those three softly spoken words made the crowd cheer and caused my heart to speed up.

* * *

 **What song will the new girl sing? Will Soul have the guts to face the cute girl? Find out in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **I know... I should've updated sooner... But here's chap 5. Hoped you enjoyed it! Til the next update!  
**

 **~Anju**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my little demons! A new chap for Her True Soul! Yay! You're probably wondering why I'm updating early in the month. Truth be told, I was inspired to do this chap due to something that happened to me. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any of its characters, just my ideas.**

 **~Anju**

* * *

 _Previously on Her True Soul:_

She positioned the mic, tapped it and said, "Are you ready?" Those three softly spoken words made the crowd cheer and caused my heart to speed up.

* * *

"Are you ready?" The band began to play.

"Behind the shadows and the darkness

A scene left lifeless, secrets crawl, move along throughout these empty streets

You strip your freedoms like a cheap, dirty whore

But that's fine for, these soft-spoken low-lifes that surround me.

The good and bad, you've had some of all of them

But still, this justice is not what it was then

And I believed, this need we're indulging in

It's like a magic spell, a fairytale, maybe an old sin...

We'd sell our souls to tell…

Don't wanna hear you say you love me

No, baby that ain't what I need

I want to see the conflict and the explicity

But it's not enough to just blame it on heat and lust

When all we need is — Gossip!"

She walked around the stage, moving towards the left of the stage.

"When gossip kisses with its poison,

You're just one less person, led astray by Madonnas in the evening sun

When all the foolishness is said and done

They're taken one by one — by misery eating at you 'til you're gone

He held me tight, that night, wrapped in deep delight

We loved until we forgot what was his and mine

But by the end, he went, and our final kiss

Was just a shameless game, a blameless name

Because a love like this - was never worth the bliss."

She twirled in place.

"Don't wanna hear you say you love me

No, baby that ain't what I need

What's left of "us" will live on in those sweet memories

And those times we shared, just enough to excite our dare

So we'll defy that — Logic!"

She moved to the right of the stage.

"Ignorant bliss, your kiss, living on like this

The risk was hard to conceal when the doubt was his

That awful sound, heard 'round, lays it's defense down

We'll turn obedient, submit to it, and act afraid of it

Admit, that this is bliss…"

"Don't wanna hear you say you-

Don't wanna hear it til you love me

That gossip fills me up so sweet

We'll go against the odds and ends of sinned misery

And the ones that say, we'd just be getting in the way

Well damn the lot of them—"

She halted to catch her breathe and then continued

"Don't wanna hear you say you loved me

Without the raw explicity

Just let it burn and grow, we'll raise this magical seed

And as time goes on, let it grow, let it suffer and breathe

That burning trace — Gossip!"

She spun and posed. She stood still as the crowd screamed.

"Kyaa~ You're so awesome Alma-san!," said some girls in the crowd. So Alma is her name...It suits her.

"Can I take your picture?"

"Can you sign my napkin?"

"Sign my shirt!"

"Do a collab with my band!" yelled a boy who was near the front.

The requests were getting bigger and out of hand. Alma began to walk backwards as she saw the crowd draw nearer towards her. I got up.

"Hey Soul! Where are you going?" yelled Liz as she placed a glass down.

"To help her!" I yelled as I left the bar and went towards the back entrance onto the stage.

As I got on the stage, there was a fan in front of Alma. He was holding her pretty close to him. She looked like she was having trouble getting out of his grip. Anger was building up in me. "Can you back off of her?" I told the guy as I approached the two. The guy looked at me and released her. "Who are you?" I grinned. I took Alma's hand and stood in front of her. "I'm her boyfriend, got a problem with that?" I glared into his dark brown eyes, not much of a foe for my crimson ones.

The guy began to back off. "O-Oh... So you're her boyfriend? I'm really sorry!" he said as he bowed and ran away.

The other fans calmed down. The mood of the bar also went to its regular atmosphere. It was just the two of us standing there. She tightened her grip on my hand. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. I forgot I was stilling holding her hand. "I'm sorry for doing that without your consent." I quickly tried to pull away but she hugged me from behind.

"Thank you... umm..."

"Soul... Soul Ev-Eater..."

I told her as I unwrapped her arms from around my waist and looked at her. Her ash blonde hair looked so silky just like her skin. No, her skin was smoother than silk. And her emerald green eyes seemed to tame my crimson red ones with just a glance towards them.

I guess I was staring at her because: "Soul, are you okay?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh! Y-Yeah... I'm fine!" I told her as I gave her a toothy grin.

Shit! I covered my mouth and looked away. I forgot that my smile wasn't normal. She might criticize me just like- Then she place her hand on my cheek and turned my face towards her gaze. Still covering my mouth, I followed and gazed into her eyes. She was... worried?

"What's wrong Soul? Did you bite yourself?" I shook my head. "Then what's wrong?" I removed my hand and looked at her. She's different. "You're not bothered my teeth?" I asked her as I got off the stage. She followed but sat at the edge of it. She held out her hands, like a child waiting to be picked up by their parent. I followed her orders, lifting her and setting her on the floor. We sat at a table, near the stage but secluded from the public.

"I'm not bothered by them at all. They actually make you more..." a hint of blush appeared on her pale face "... mysterious and attractive..." My chest tightened. What is this feeling? Love? Could this be what they mean by 'love at first sight'?! My head began to spin with questions but I managed to reply by laughing. "What's so funny?" she said with a pout.

Man, even when she pouts she looks adorable.

"You're the first girl to ever compliment my teeth..." I felt pain crawl upon me "...most people always criticized them and some were even scared of them. They didn't bother to get to know me..." I rubbed my arm, trying to calm myself down. But it didn't work. At this rate, I'll -

"I'm honored that I'm the first person to know you before doing something that may harm you. And in a way, I can empathize with you. Most people judge me when I'm in public because of my family issues: I live alone due to my parents divorce. People pity me because I've been living alone ever since I was 8 years old and been focus on work instead of school, although it's the other way around. They don't know the suffering I go through just to move forward. It's...it's very difficult to-to move on with-without..."

She began to sob. I felt guilty for making her remember something unpleasant. I wrapped my arms around her small figure. She buried her head into my chest, tears cascading down her face, forming small streams. Despite this being our first encounter, I already feel connected towards her. I feel as if there was already a bond made before our encounter. My heart was soon filled with her pain; making it mine as well. I began to hear her heartbeat; her soul: fragile and damaged. Her sobbing came to a halt. She looked up at me: her mascara was ruined and her eyes were puffy. Her green orbs were dull, no longer full of life.

"Soul..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you..." she snuggled back into my chest. I patted her head. "Don't worry, you'll be safe and sound. I'm here for you... Alma." Alma stiffened. "That is your name right?" She nodded. "What's wrong?" She sat up and wiped her tears. I handed her my handkerchief to help make the process faster and more efficient. "It's nothing. It's just that…" Her face tinted to a faint pink. "You do realize that Liz is looking at us, right?"

Shit. I forgot about that. Sure enough, Liz was looking in our direction, with a huge grin plastered on her face. She probably has taken a bunch of pictures of Alma and me to use as blackmail in the future.

"Also," her face flushed red, "Can you lend me your jacket? I feel so uncomfortable in this outfit…" Blushing, I took off my leather coat and gave it to her. "Sorry, in advanced if it smells like sweat or anything weird. I haven't washed it in a while." She giggled. "It doesn't smell at all." She deeply inhaled into the jacket. "Instead, I really like your scent." Simultaneously, we both turned beet red. Is she trying to make me die from her cuteness?!

"I-I g-guess w-we'll keep in touch, r-right?" I nodded. She smiled. "See you later, Soul." She ran out through the back door of the bar. I slumped into the chair, trying hard to go back to my original composure. But I couldn't.

"Seems like she captured your heart, right Soul?" I looked at Liz. "Yeah, seems like it."

"Wow, when did you become so honest?" I felt heat grow on my face. "Stop teasing me! It's so uncool." Liz laughed. "Here," she gave me the magazine she gave me earlier, "read this when you get home."

"I think I'm going to stay here for a while longer."

"I don't think so."

"How come?"

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" I forgot about that. "I'll be taking your silence as a yes then. Hope you have fun at school."

I waved goodbye as I left the bar, only to be greeted by a downpour. How nice.

* * *

 **Will Soul meet Alma again? Will he be able to get himself dried up? Find out in the next chapter!**

* * *

Kyaa~ I have some get news: due to school coming to an end for me, I'll be posting twice a month! (Okay... it may not seem like much but it is...) I look forward to writing the next chaps for this fanfic as well as Empty Promises (my first Soul Eater fanfic). Like always, hope you enjoyed this chap and see you 'til the next update! Bye~

~Anju


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my little demons! I was planning on updating this a week ago but with the things going on at home, it was postponed but hey, I managed to find time to upload it and here it is! Chapter 7 of Her True Soul! Yay! (But I bet some of you guys forgot about this story, but don't worry! It's not like I'm sulking about that...or maybe I am... anyways...)Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater not any of its characters, just my ideas!**

 **~Anju**

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Ngh..."

I felt something heavy on my face. I lazily picked put my hand and felt the thing on my face: it was fluffy and had... a witch hat? Then I realized what was on top of me: Blair's favorite . I picked it up and threw it across the room. For some reason, it put me in a bad mood. Anyways, I headed for the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror, crimson eyes staring back at me and saw that my hair was a mess. I got into the shower and threw my dirty clothes into the laundry basket. Once out, with only a blue towel wrapped around my waist, I grabbed the nearest comb and brushed out my hair into a less messier version of my bed hair. It was messy but it didn't look bad.

I put on an orange shirt, tan pants and a pair of black sneakers. I went into the kitchen to prepare myself some breakfast. As I put my tray of bacon and egg down, I looked at the clock on the wall. It said 7:50. Shit, I'm late for school...Oh well. I continued to eat my breakfast.

After finishing my breakfast, I grabbed my black leather coat and headed to the back alley. There, I stood near a vehicle that had a white sheet covering it. I took the sheet off to unveil the glossy and shiny coated black motorcycle. "You look as splendid as ever" I said to the motorcycle as I dragged my hand over the smooth surface. I took out my keys and turned the key to start the motor. "School, here I come!" I said as drove into the city.

When I got to the school gates, I parked my motorcycle into the school's parking lot. I walked towards the entrance of the school when all of a sudden:

"Soul! Where have you been?! You missed your God's opening entrance for the newbies enrolling this year!" I turned around, my crimson eyes searching for the person that the voice belonged to. I noticed it came from above. Black Star was on the school structure. He was wearing a black tank top along with a black scarf and slightly baggy light gray pants. A chain can be seen dangling from his pocket towards the back of his pants. He wore buckled boots that looked heavy to lift but the guy managed to walk without a sound with them.

"Oh hey Black Star! Sorry I couldn't come earlier." I replied as I watched Black Star jump off the school and onto the spot in front of me.

"Since I'm going to surpass God, I forgive you Soul! No matter what!" Black Star replied with a grin.

"You sure about that Black Star?"

"Yup! Totally!"

"Even if I tell you that your efforts were futile since there was no crowd and due to that, you're late for class."

Black Star stopped grinning. He started to panic.

"Argh! No, no, NOOOO! How can such a terrible thing happen!? Where are those newbies?"

"I bet at the school's opening ceremony. Or probably looking for their classes. Who knows, they might be looking for a way to transcend you, Black Star." I said grinning, waiting for Black Star's reaction. I didn't have to wait long because Black Star started to yell.

"How dare they!? First they miss their god's speech and now they themselves want to become better than their god! I won't let that happen! Soul..." He looked at me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Huh...Black Star, what are you doing?" Black Star looked at me with serious eyes. His dark brown eyes clashed with my crimson ones. Despite being a common color, it's what they are filled with that make it a worthy opponent for my crimson eyes: Black Star's ego. "Seriously Black Star, what are you going to do? Seeing you like this kinda freaks me out..." I told him as I tried to lift his hand off of me but instead his grip became tighter.

"Soul, we will still be best friends no matter what I do, right?"

"Yeah, no matter how stupid it is, well always be best friends." I told Black Star as I gave him my signature grin. Black loosened his grip on my shoulder, leaving it sore, and stepped back.

"Then Soul, we'll meet in jail! Hahahaha!" and with that he ran off into the school building.

"Wait Black Star! What do you mean by-" never mind he already left and what did he mean by jail? Hope he doesn't do something so reckless that he will actually go there. Anyways I walked passed the school security desk and auditorium. I walked towards the main office since I forgot to pick up my schedule yesterday. I strolled into the main office to pick up my schedule since I didn't yesterday. I walked up to the desk but no one was there.

"Excuse me, anyone here? I'm here to pick up my schedule!" A thud was heard in the back room. I sweat dropped. There was more shuffling of papers and suddenly the back room door opened. Out came a blonde haired woman with an eye patch over her left eye. Wearing a long black dress with the bottom part colored yellow, greeted me with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hello Soul! Excited about being back in school?"

"Not in particular…."

"Why not?! You can find love here; she might be the girl you see at first sight or the girl who's a complete klutz or…" kept talking, causing me to zone out. In school, she is know as the "forever alone" teacher. She never had a lover, let alone a boyfriend yet she somehow manages to talk about love and her "romantic encounters". All she teaches is somehow related to romance. Hell, last year in chemistry all she talked about the different chemicals your body produce when you are in love or in a relationship. Because of that, I had to cram a bunch of info in order to pass the head master's finals. She finally stopped talking after realizing I had zoned out.

"Here's your schedule Soul! Sorry for having you hear my stories! Oh my! You better hurry or else you're late for homeroom!"

"It's fine Marie-sensei, since its the first day of school, homeroom will be two periods long."

The blonde became slightly flustered. "I-I knew that! I was just testing you to see if you remember the routine on first days!" I chuckled and headed for homeroom.

* * *

~Later on~

* * *

I found my homeroom/class: Class Crescent Moon. I walked into the classroom and saw... a new girl... but something about her looked familiar. That's when I realized: her hair is the same color as Alma! It's Alma! My heart began to race.

Why is she here?! Sure she changed her hairstyle but there's rarely any people with that kind of hair color. She can't fool me with just a hairstyle! Either way, I didn't know she was transferring to Shibusen High!? But then again, it's not like I'm her boyfriend or anything like that. With that said, I approached her and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned to face me and that's when I found out the truth: she wasn't Alma... she was-

"What do you want?" said the new girl. Whispers began to rise.

"Woah! She got some guts talking to Soul like that," said some of the guys in the classroom.

"How dare talk to Soul that way?!" said a girl. "Doesn't she know NOT to talk to Soul that way?! Geez, if she was going to transfer to this school, she should have at least done her research about the people to avoid and those to praise!"

"I know, right?! What was she thinking?!" replied the girl next to the first girl.

I know both of them. They are two of the many girls that stalk me and made a fanclub that ' _Truly Adores Soul_ '... kinda creepy if you ask me. Either way, I just stood there and looked at the new girl. She couldn't be ' _her_ ' due to 3 reasons:

First off, she wore glasses.

Second, her eyes were hazel.

And third... she's a flat chest.

I sighed heavily. I got my hopes up too high. I had forgot I was in the classroom until...

"Well, aren't you going to answer Maka's question?" said Stein, interrupting my train of thought.

So this is Maka. Maka Albarn: the new transfer student-Tsugumi's senpai.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening... what did you say?" I asked the new,I mean, Maka. And that's a fourth reason as to why this girl standing in front of me couldn't be Alma: her name is Maka. Maka sighed.

"Look, ummm..."

"Soul... Soul Eater..." I introduced myself, short but it filled in the blank in her mind.

"Whatever, either-"

"What do you mean whatever?! I introduced myself and that's all you have to say?!" And that's a fifth reason why she can't be Alma: she's a flat-chested rude girl. Alma on the other hand is sweet, cute and... wait... CUTE?!

I tried to compose myself, but each time I tried to think of something else, my mind will somehow go back to thinking about Alma.

"... all I care is about my grades and my life, got that, Soul Eater? And what's with the weird last name?" I didn't hear what Maka was trying to say to me but I guess she was pissed about what I said earlier and was came up with a weird reason as to why she responded to me in a rude way.  
I couldn't come up with a good comeback until I saw walk by. She looked at me and waved.

"But if you continue to be such an isolated bookworm, how are you going to get a boyfriend? But then again, there's not much hope for you anyways since you're flat as a board," I told her as I pointed towards her flat chest. Try to beat that, Maka.

Maka's face turned beet red. "Makaaa..." Out of nowhere, she took out a book and had raised it high. Holy shit! Is she- "CHOPPPP!" She slammed that book with all her might on my head.

"Ooooooooo!"

"That must've hurt."

"Yeah, there's even a slight dent on his head, look."

"How dare she do that!?"

"Poor Soul."

"But he deserved that..."

"Yeah, you can't insult a girl just like that."

"I guess you're right."

I stood there, trying to ease the throbbing of my head with my hands. A slight dent could be felt if you actually focus on it. Damn, that girl has a lot of force for a skinny girl. I looked at Maka and she just humph at me.

"Now that that has been settled, would the two of you please take a seat? I would like to start class now." said Professor Stein.

"Yes sir," we said in unison and sat in our seats. My seat was in the back of the classroom near the windows while Maka's new seat was in the middle section, next to a raven haired girl. Tsubaki is her name... I think. I think Black Star mentioned her when we were talking about girls. I don't actually remember. I don't bother remembering the names of my classmates unless they appeal to me, such as Black Star.

* * *

 _I met Black Star last year, during my year as a sophomore. Black Star was a new kid just like Maka, but his ego was what intrigued me. One day, during sophomore year, he challenged me to a race in gym. I won but he didn't complain. Instead he said I helped him realize a flaw in him that didn't let him transcend God. I didn't really get him but afterwards, I started hanging out with him and learned a bit about the guy with a God complex. Soon, we became inseparable friends. I'll talk about how we met Kid another day.  
_

* * *

The school bell began to chime. It was lunch time.

Class felt extremely longer than usual, thanks to Maka's and Ox's endless war of questions towards Stein. Seriously, I don't understand nerds at all. Don't they have a life? Speaking of nerds, where did Maka go? I shook my head. Why am I thinking about her anyways? As I heavily sighed, I dug into the pockets of my jeans checking to see if my wallet was there when I realized something: it wasn't there... I left it on the kitchen counter.

* * *

 **What is Soul going to do now that he remembered that he left his wallet home? Will he ask for money? Where did Maka go? Will Soul try to look for the girl that stole his heart? Find out in Her True Soul's next chapter!**

* * *

 **So yeah... cliffhanger! And I can already hear you guys saying 'Maka doesn't have hazel eyes?! The f*** is wrong with you?!' Yeah. But for plot purposes, her eyes will be hazel... Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next update, bye!**

 **~Anju**


	8. Authors Note Hiatus

Anju here with some bad news:

I know, I haven't updated anything for a while and the reason is because of some family issues. We recently got another addition into the family and because I'm the only one that's old enough to help and the only one at home most of the time, I can't work on my fanfiction and let alone the page I admin on FB due to me helping my mother. So I thought about it and came up with a decision: both of my stories will be in hiatus. For how long? Hopefully for only 2 months or maybe 3. However, that doesn't mean that I won't be working on the chapters for the stories. I will be working on them but only when I have time which I am doing currently in which I only write a sentence or two per day which is extremely low from what I usually write. So to prevent you guys from waiting forever on a new release, this is what I'll be doing. I hope you accept my decision and hope you continue to support me along the way. Thank you for your understanding. Until next time!

~Anju


	9. Chapter 8

And I'm back! Hiatus has been lifted! Wooo! And without any delay, here's the new chapter of Her True Soul!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any of its characters, just my ideas! I don't own the song either!

Featured song: I'm Just Your Problem (I adjusted the lyrics to fit the story...) from Adventure Time. ( _I_ love Ashestoashesjc's cover of this song...go check him out!)

~Anju

* * *

 _Last chapter:_

 _Class felt extremely longer than usual, thanks to Maka's and Ox's endless war of questions towards Stein. Seriously, I don't understand nerds at all. Don't they have a life? As I heavily sighed, I dug into the pockets of my jeans checking to see if my wallet was there when I realized something: it wasn't there... I left it on the kitchen counter._

* * *

Chapter 8:

"Umm… Soul," I looked up from my phone and saw Alyssa, one of the girl's from my ' _fan club'_ , standing before me. Behind her, her two goons were holding each other's hands. Something was up…

"What do you want?" I told her coldly. I don't plan on having any misunderstanding in the future. God forbid that this " _fan_ " comes up to me one day in front of Alma and-

"Soul!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry about that. You seemed dazed for a while."

"Were you talking?" She looked hurt for a minute but quickly fixed her expression.

"I couldn't help but notice that you aren't eating and I was wondering if you'd like to share some lunch with me?" So that's what was up… I sighed

"Sorry, but I'll have to turn you down…" Her goons started to walk away in disappointment while Alyssa tried to catch another chance for herself.

"Umm, if it's the cooking you're worried about, I didn't cook it! I bought it at-"

"I don't want your lunch." I told her coldly and straight to the point. She hung her head as I walked passed her and went out the classroom doors. Thanks to her, I'm in a pissed off mood. I started to roam through the school halls, trying my best to forget about my empty stomach. While walking through the academy halls, I heard a faint melody that I've never heard before. It was soothing but was filled with confusion and anger. It was coming from a dark hallway. Curious, I began to follow it. It lead me to an unknown side of the academy. It looked solitary and abandoned. No, more like forgotten. Either way, I was brought to the front door of what seemed like an abandoned room. I slid the door open and walked inside. It turned out to be a small storage room... or so I thought.

As I walked further down the room, the melody got louder and the lights grew dimmer. I realized I was walking through a narrow hall that lead to another room. Before entering the room, the melody had ended and I heard a voice. I froze and backed up a bit, afraid of getting caught.

"Finally! I got the tune right!" The voice sounded pretty feminine. It seemed familiar. "Since I got the tune right, I should practice it with the lyrics I wrote. Or maybe I should ask- No! Geez! Why do I keep thinking about him?! So what if he helped me out! He would never accept him for who I am..." Him? Who is she talking about? And for who she is? The voice heavily sighed. "Oh well, I guess I should be grateful for how things are. Better start practicing!" The footsteps drew near and I was about I run for it but didn't when I couldn't hear them. Instead, the fumbling and rustling paper overtook the footsteps. "Crap! Where did I leave those lyrics?! I know I put them somewhere around here... maybe I left them in the other room while looking for my guitar case. I better go check..." The footsteps were drawing nearer and I began to panic. Luckily, there was a stack of boxes and hid behind them. As the footsteps passed by me, I glanced at the figure. My eyes widened when I looked at her... It was the new girl!

Why would she be here? She grabbed her papers and went back to the other room. I got up quietly and followed her into the other room since her back was towards me. As soon as I stepped into the other room, I was awestruck. The room was filled with all different types of musical instruments and even a studio! There were various posters hung up of different musicians, composers and singers. Some posters were rolled up in a box beside me. I guess she was the one who had put up all those posters. I hid behind a covered up grand piano when I saw that Maka was about to turn around.

As I sat down, I accidentally hit a nearby box. There was a poster inside of it. I took it and unrolled it. I cringed at the sight of the person on the poster: it was Wes... it was Wes when he was younger. I let it roll itself up and place it back in the box. That's when I realized that there were no footsteps and instead a melody echoing through the room. Maka was playing!

I got up and scanned the room. Maka was in the studio. She had her guitar resting on her lap while she strummed, a music stand in front of her with a mountain of paper on it. That's when I found out something out about this new girl: she is shy-but not shy at the same time. Then she began to sing.

"La da da da da,  
I'm gonna bury you in the ground,"

She began to tap her foot to the rhythm. Her voice was in perfect sync.

"La da da da da,  
I'm gonna bury you with my sound

I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pale face  
I'm gonna..."

There was a loud crash. Maka had stopped playing.

"Who's there?" she yelled as she scurried to hide her guitar and papers. I looked around myself and noticed what made the noise: I had knocked into a music stand. There's no point in hiding, now that I've been discovered. I got up from my hiding spot.

"Yo..." I said as I waved my hand.

"Soul?! What are you doing here?!" she said as a faint tint of pink appeared on her face.

"You can say that I was spying… say," I got closer to her and stretched my hand. She looked at it and then at my face. "Can I help you with your composition?" She blushed and accidently dropped her papers.

"I-I guess you can help…" I snorted.

"I WILL help you, after all," I walked back to the covered up grand piano and took off the sheet. I opened the lid and sat down, "music runs through my veins." I started to play the melody she had been working on with ease. After I finished the piece, she stood there and slowly started to clap her hands.

"Like the first piece you played wholeheartedly."

"What?" She snapped out of her daze and cleared her throat. "I meant to say that what you played was amazing."

"But it was your piece…" She shook her head and handed me her scoresheet.

"I simply improvise songs I like, I hardly write my own music anymore."

"I've been there before...I know what you mean."

"Sorry about earlier, I was being a jerk to you and for that, I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"No problem. Let's start again: the name's Soul Eater, pleasure to meet you." I stretched my hand out. She took it.

"Maka Albarn, the pleasure is mine." Her small hand in mine seemed familiar but I disregarded it and grinned.

"Hope we can get along, Ms. Flat-as-a-board." I mentally cursed myself for thinking about it.

"Makaaaaa…." she rose a book out of nowhere, "CHOP!" I curled into a ball on the floor.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Hmph! Don't call me that again shark teeth!" It took me a while to process that and started to laugh. She faintly blushed and looked away with a pout on her face. "Geez, don't laugh at me! It's hard to come up with a comeback, especially when your teeth make you look cooler." I stopped laughing and look at her.

"Second person…."

"What?" She looked at me confused. Did I say that out loud?

"Nothing, I meant to say that you're the second person to compliment my teeth."

"Really?! But it's true you know! I really like your teeth!"

"Everyone thinks otherwise. They criticize me for them."

"Well, they could go fuck themselves!" I looked at her shock. She looked dumbfounded when she realized what she said and looked away once more. "Can we pretend that I never cursed?" I nodded. The bell soon rang, signaling the end of lunch and the start of the last period of the day. "Guess it's time to get to class, right?" I nodded.

"However, I usually don't go to my last class; I hate gym." Maka shook her head.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I smirked.

"Of course, unless you think this cool guy is too much for you to handle." She laughed.

"We'll see about that Mr. Perfect." Awkward tension filled the room. Her face became a bright pink.

"I guess I'll be going then." She nodded and started to pick up the papers she threw earlier. Once I left the abandoned music room, I started to blush madly. What's going on with me?!

* * *

 **xXx Timeskip xXx**

* * *

"So what's the problem this time, Mr. I-never-lose-my-cool?" I slammed my cup onto the counter and looked at Liz square into the eyes. She sighed. "You know I'm not that good at guessing games…"

"She's right Soul, she sucks!" said Patty before going into a laughing fit.

"Way to destroy my image Patty, but seriously Soul, what's wrong. You rarely come here after school." I simply sighed and took another sip of my pina colada.

"I think I'm in love…" Liz broke the glass cup she was drying while Patty started to laugh. I faintly blushed and looked away. "It took me all day to say this and this is how you react?! So uncool…"

"It's not that, it's just that-"

"Sis thinks it's weird that you confessed you have feelings for someone since you're always bragging about cool guys never falling in love at first sight just like you did!" Patty interjected while creating two paper giraffes next to each other. One was white while the other was a ash blond.

"Was I really that obvious?" Both sisters nodded as they helped each other pick up the broken glass shards. I slammed my forehead onto the counter. Was I really that lovesick? Was I really that easy to read? Is my facade breaking so easily?

' _Told you you would never perfect that stupid facade of yours…'_

I stood up alarmed and looked around my surroundings.

"Something the matter Soul?" Liz looked at me worryingly. "If it's about Wes, don't worry, I made sure that we'll be notified about his appearance around the bar to give you time to hide. I won't let that asshole anywhere near you until you're ready to face him again on your own." At times like this, I wonder if Liz can read minds.

"Thanks Liz, but it wasn't that. Is Alma coming today?" Liz had a huge smirk plastered on her face.

"Of course she is! Every Monday to Friday! Why do you ask? Want to bond with your crush some more?" I felt my face glow with heat.

"T-that's not it! I just want to ask her if-" I sighed in defeat. You can't hide anything from Liz. She'll eventually find out. "Yes, I wanted to hang out with her some more…."

"Well, you're going to have to wait for a few moments; Alma has to sing the moment she waltz into the bar."

"How come?"

"Even though she has the job, she has to prove she can be prepared to sing at any given moment. After all," Liz pointed at a cork board behind her. "You never know when a customer might request a song or singer." I looked at the cork board:

 _Song and Singer Request Form:_

 _Singer:_ _ **Alma**_

 _Song:_ _ **I'm Just Your Problem**_

 _Additional Comments:_ _ **Can she sing at 3:30pm? It's my bday :)**_

I guess she got popular after one day. If this keeps up-

"I might lose her…" I stiffened. I really think Liz can read minds!

"If it ever gets to that point, what will you do?" Liz simply sighed and waved me off as she walked to the back.

"I can't control her decisions: if she wants to accept a contract, it's up to her, not me…" Liz soon disappeared into the dark hallway, leaving me alone at the counter.

Two hours had passed by, I was sipping my ginger ale when the bar's backstage doors opened. It was 3:30: Alma has waltzed in; she had to perform. Wearing a plain red tank top, pale blue jeans, some knee high brown boots and a beige sunhat covering her loose ash blonde hair, Alma was stunning. The customer who requested her was at the front with a friend. Liz was also near the table, judging Alma to see if she can actually pull off this performance.

Alma got on the stage with a guitar in hand. After adjusting it, she began to strum low and at a leisurely pace. The band slowly joined in. A slow paced jazz began to fill the room. My eyes widened. This melody! Maka composed it earlier today!

"La da da da da,  
I'm gonna bury you in the ground,"

She began to tap her foot to the rhythm.

"La da da da da,  
I'm gonna bury you with my sound

I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pale face  
I'm gonna..."

Alma stopped for a while. Someone in the audience booed her. I turned my head to the individual. I couldn't see their face, but judging by the clothes and posture, I knew it was a guy. A guy in a suit. Alma scoffed.

"Oh you don't like that? I guess that means you must not like me!"

Then she began to strum again.

"Sorry I don't treat you like a god  
Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,  
Like all your little loyal subjects do,

Sorry I'm not made of sugar,  
Am I not sweet enough for you?

Is that why you always avoid me?  
I must be such an inconvenience to you, well..."

She stood up and continued with the song.

"I'm just your problem,  
I'm just your problem,

It's like I'm not even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem..."

She walked to the left of the stage.

"I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do  
I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you

I'm sorry that I exist  
I forget what landed me on your blacklist,

But I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so"

She went to the right side of the stage.

"Why do I want to?  
Why do I want to?

I don't have a clue  
I'm asking you

So why do I want to?"

She went to the middle of the stage.

"I guess that's why I want to bury you in the ground  
And that's why I want to bury you in my sound..."

The band stopped playing and left Alma playing by herself.

"I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I don't know what else to say

Cuz I didn't mean to push all my friends away

Cuz I'm just a problem

I'm just your problem..."

After the last strum, the audience clapped. The guy who booed her started to walk towards Alma. A tall guy, about six feet, with black hair with three unusual white stripes to the right in a suit- if that doesn't spell suspicious, I don't know what does. I put my guard up when I saw that Alma smiled at him and told him something that caused the guy to laugh. He held his hand for her in which she accepted and stepped down the stage. Something inside me started to boil. It was a feeling I haven't felt in years: jealously. The two approached me, Alma waving at me as the guy walked slowly behind me.

"Hi Soul!" Alma said as she hugged. My jealousy subsided a bit.

"Hey, who's the new guy? A friend?" I asked her as I inspected him from head to toe. When I saw his eye color, I froze, causing him to smirk. This was!

"BAE!" The three of us swung our heads to the the voice. The guy was attacked by Liz, followed by Patty.

"Bae?" Alma and I asked in unison. Liz blushed and composed herself as Patty continued to hug the guy. He simply patted her head and gave her a giraffe, in which she took and started to play with on the counter.

"I guess I never mentioned him to you did I Soul?" I shook my head. "And I'm guessing he never mentioned me to you right?" Alma shook her head. Liz sighed and linker her arm with the other guy's arm. "This is Death the Kid- Kid for short- and he is not only my boyfriend but my fiance as well!" I looked at Liz in disbelief while Alma was in pure shock.

"How come you never told me Kid! And here I thought I had to help you find a girlfriend!" Alma shouted. Kid sighed.

"You never asked me, so I never told you." He simply stated as he sat down, Liz giving him a glass of whiskey.

"We've been dating for two years and thinking of getting married ne-"

"I thought this was going to stay between the two of us Liz! And we have to get married on a symmetrical date! You know-" Liz shoved a caramel into his mouth.

"As I was saying, I've known Kid for a while and I think Soul here does too." I glared at Liz and looked at Kid.

"Yeah, I know him… He used to be my classmate until I was transferred to another school."

"You know each other?" The two of us looked at Alma and nodded. "But how come it feels like you guys don't get along?"

"Long story short, he beat me in the sport I was best at: fencing, thus holding a grudge against him." Kid laughed.

"Best at? Soul wasn't just the best at fencing, but also cross country, baseball, basketball, swimming, tennis, you name it! I wanted to challenge someone when someone nominated Soul against me and since he had no other choice, he went along with it. Too bad he lost in most though." Kid ended with a smirk. I simply huffed, causing Alma to laugh. Her laughed reminded me of someone else:

Maka.

* * *

 **Is Soul misjudging things? Who will he choose? Will he befriend Kid? Find out in the next chapter!**

* * *

And I'm back my demons! I'll try to update as much as I can but I can't guarantee a weekly update. Sorry! However, the chapters will be longer to make up for the long waits! I can't wait to post the next chapter! I'll give you a sneak peak:

 **"I was wondering if you were free after work?" She blushed madly and fiddled with her fingers.**

 **"I suppose I can go... you aren't planning on humiliating me again right?" I laughed and shook my head.**

 **"I would never do it again Maka because as much as I like teasing you, I hate your love for books." Maka laughed.**

 **"Then you have a date, ."**

That is right! Maka and Soul will be going on a date! Well, that's all I'll say and thank you for being so patient and until the next update! Bye~

~Anju


	10. Chapter 9

**And I'm back! So, here's the new chapter of Her True Soul! I had so much fun writing this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any of its characters, just my ideas!**

 **~Anju**

* * *

 _Last chapter:_

 _"You know each other?" The two of us looked at Alma and nodded. "But how come it feels like you guys don't get along?"_

 _"Long story short, he beat me in the sport I was best at: fencing, thus holding a grudge against him." Kid laughed._

 _"Best at? Soul wasn't just the best at fencing, but also cross country, baseball, basketball, swimming, tennis, you name it! I wanted to challenge someone when someone nominated Soul against me and since he had no other choice, he went along with it. Too bad he lost in most though." Kid ended with a smirk. I simply huffed, causing Alma to laugh. Her laughed reminded me of someone else:_

 _Maka._

* * *

 **DING DONG DIIIINNNNGGG!** The bell rung signaling the end of fifth period and the start of sixth: lunch. I stretched my arms, waiting for Maka to leave the room so that I can follow her. But she didn't. Instead, she was working on a manuscript paper. I guess she wasn't going to head to the music room. Or maybe she's avoiding me? I sighed as I got up from my chair, only to be stopped by Alyssa. I glared at her. Something's up.

"Umm, Soul?" she asked. She was nervous. How can I tell? She was playing with a string on her fingers and she was looking downwards. Usually, she would try to look at my face.

"What do you want?" I told her in an annoyed tone because to be honest, I can't handle her shit anymore. I've already shut her down multiple times yet her stupid self doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer.

"I-I was wondering if you were free after school. T-there's this place I've been wanting to go with-"

"Go with someone else." I told her coldly.

"But Soul! I've been waiting to ask you to come with me! I even got us some seats reserved!" She showed me tickets to a concert. I cringed when I saw the band name: Enchanting Princes. They were one of those girly guy bands that I just couldn't stand.

"I hate that band." I passed by her only for her to grab the back of my sweater.

"I-if you hate it, I'll change i-it to a band that y-you like! So please!" I slapped her hand away. I was crushing her and if she comes to hate me, that's okay. I've always hate girls that only like me for my looks for as long as I remember. I could see her slowly breaking down. The guy she's head-over-heels for is rejecting her to an extreme. I won't regret this decision. That's when-

"Geez Soul, you could've just told her you were going on a date with me; you didn't have to reject her so coldly." Alyssa and I turned our heads to the source of the voice: Maka.

Alyssa laughed. "On a date with a nerd like you? Don't make me laugh! Wait a minute, you just did! But anyways, he would never focus on a flat chest like you! And I thought you guys just met yesterday." I shot Maka a worried glance. She looked at me and mouthed 'I got this' and turned to Alyssa with a smirk glued to her face. Just what is this girl thinking?!

"The truth is, we've known each other for a while but we kind of wanted to keep our relationship a secret but seeing my boyfriend being hit by a fake like you is so annoying, especially since you can't take 'no' as an answer."

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" The entire class said as they started to take interest into the conversation at hand. Hearing Maka talk like we were actually in a relationship sent an odd sensation throughout my body. What's going on with me?! I looked at Alyssa. Her face was burning with embarrassment.

"I bet you're just saying that to annoy me. Just because you've got the chance to touch him doesn't mean you have a better chance at becoming his girlfriend you bitch!"

"OOOOHHHHHH!" Maka looked unfazed, keeping her smirk in place.

"Do you really think I was doing this to annoy you? That I would step down to your level? But then again, this is the only way you gain confidence, . Also, who said you were ever his type?"

"OOOOOHHHHHHH!" Containing her tears, Alyssa clenched her fists.

"There's no way he would ever date you! You have no looks! You have no status! You're just a simple book worm!" Maka dropped her smirk and sighed.

"I guess whatever I say won't go through your thick empty skull. In that case," Maka got up from her seat and walked passed Alyssa towards me. "I'm sorry about this Soul," she whispered to me as she cupped my face. Don't tell me she's-

* * *

(No One's POV)

"I guess whatever I say won't go through your thick empty skull. In that case," Maka said as she got up from her seat and walked passed Alyssa towards Soul. Whispering something to him, she cupped Soul's face in her hands and leaned in to kiss him. Soul tensed up, but slowly embraced Maka's gesture, wrapping his arms around her waist. She then proceeded into wrapping her hands around his neck, bringing Soul closer towards her.

Alyssa seemed in pure shock. The tears that she tried to contain started to slid down her reddened face. She bit her lower lip, trying to quell the sobs that escaped her lips.

With a final beat, Maka and Soul released each other from each other's grasp. Both were panting heavily, Soul's face was flushed while Maka was beet red. Wiping off some spit from the corner of her mouth, she calmed herself down before turning towards Alyssa.

"Understand now? Soul's mine." With that, Alyssa let out a sob escape and covering her face with her hands, she left the room. Once she left, a bunch of kids started to group around Soul and Maka.

"So you guys were a couple all along?"

"When did you guys meet?"

"How's Soul out of school?"

"Where does Soul live?"

"Is Maka a good kisser?" The class kept throwing questions at the two. Maka managed to spout random answers, but it was getting out of hand. Clearing his throat, Soul got everyone's attention,

"That's enough and if you excuse us," he grabbed Maka's hand, "I have a date to go on." The class let out a whistle as the duo left the class. Once outside the classroom and into an isolated hall, Soul let go of Maka's hand and turned to face her.

"So then, my dear girlfriend, where do you want to go?" Maka's face turned crimson and looked away.

"Y-you know, y-you don't have t-to do this, right? I just did i-it to help you o-out… A-and it's still sixth period! I have class after this!" Soul felt a smirk crawl onto his face.

"You reap what you sow and either way, this is the only way I can think of to pay you back for saving my ass back there. Just say where you want to go and we'll go. I'll wait for you after school and I'll even pay for anything you want."

"F-fine, but I have to be home by 5, okay?" Grinning, Soul stretched his hand to take hers and kissed it, causing Maka to turner into a deeper shade of red.

"Then, my dear girlfriend, I shall wait for you to go on our first date!"

* * *

(Soul's POV)

A bookstore.

That's where she wanted to go for our first 'date'.

A bookstore.

I sighed for the umpteenth time. Why did I even agree to this?

"Because you wanted to! No stop acting like a child and help me look for Gathering Blue! I need it for English and I can't find it!" I sighed.

"I'm not acting like a child, I'm simply bored, that's all. And as for the book," I reached above her to grab the book she needed, "it was above you this entire time. She glared and then pouted. I felt a blush crawl to my face. I turned away from her. If she sees me like this she'll surely make fun of me. That would totally be uncool. But ever since we kissed, I can't help but feel strange around her.

When she started to walk away towards the romance section of the store, I followed suit, gazing at her retreating form. Panic made its way towards me, causing me to grab Maka by her shoulder. I don't know why I did it. She turned quickly, concern spelt on her face.

"Is something the matter Soul?" I stared at her, trying to figure out what I just did. I let go of her.

"I-I was wondering if there's a book you'll recommend for me. I've been trying to understand yo- I mean- romance a bit more and was wondering if-" Maka bursted out in laughter, catching the attention of nearby shoppers. Blush crept to my face. "I'm being serious here!" With a last laugh, Maka wiped some tears that escaped. Smiling, she said,

"I thought cool guys didn't read ." I glared, in which she giggled. "But if you're really interested," she turned to her left and grabbed a book from the shelve, "I recommend this!" She handed me a book titled 'Hush, Hush'. I looked at her with a 'what-now' look. She sighed. "It's a story between a girl named Nora who was never into guys and when a mysterious guy named Patch appeared, she suddenly got attracted to the fallen angel." Seeing her eyes soften when she explained the book, I couldn't help but let a smile escape me. This was smoothing in its own way.

We ended up buying a total of twenty book: 18 for Maka and 2 for me.

* * *

"Don't laugh Liz!" I was at the bar, finishing telling Liz my date with my now-new-girlfriend, Maka.

"I'm sorry Soul but," she continued to laugh when Kid showed up.

"What did I miss?" I scoffed and looked away from him. Patty appeared out of nowhere and gave Kid a big smile.

"Soul was talking about his new girlfriend! Also, did Onii-chan bring me a toy?" Smiling at Patty, Kid patted her head and out of his pocket gave Patty a woolly giraffe. "Thank you! You're the best!" In a hurry, Patty went to the back room, singing as she disappeared into the dark hall.

"So what's this about having a girlfriend Soul? As far I remember, you were a single loner. Hard to believe you have a girlfriend." Kid said as he kept a smirk plastered onto his face. Annoyed, I threw him a crumpled napkin, in which he dodged.

"That's none of your concern. What's does it matter to you anyways?" Kid shrugged.

"Just curious, that's all." I sighed.

I decided to tell Liz about my date with Maka, only for me to regret it. Luckily, Alma didn't work today. She called Liz earlier to tell her she wasn't able to come to work today. Who know why, but I'm grateful for it. But the question that's been stuck in my head was: how do I tell Alma that I'm in a relationship? Should I lie and not tell her? But then I'll sound like a total douche towards Maka. I sighed once more. I'll just tell Alma that I'm in a relationship. That is the correct answer, right?

"So Soul, do you plan on telling Alma?" I flinched upon Liz's question.

"You scare me sometimes Liz."

"How?" She gave Kid a glass of whiskey. He gladly took it before kissing her on her cheek.

"Sometimes I fear you can read minds…" Liz laughed.

"If only I can tell you about my hidden talents Soul! If I did, you'll never talk to me anymore and I don't want that. Anyways, did you read about Wes and-"

"I don't walk to talk about him right now."

"As stubborn as always I see." Liz told me as she served herself a glass of whiskey.

"You're one to talk." Liz slammed the cup down causing Kid and Patty to stare at us, along with a few others.

"That has nothing to do with this." I glared at Liz. I took out my wallet, pulled out a twenty and left the bar.

 _Nothing to do with this_ …. Yeah right! I kicked a trash can, causing it to fall over and spilling its insides onto the pedestrian. It has everything to do with this…everything…...

* * *

 **What will happen now? What is Liz hiding? What does Soul know about Liz's past? Will Soul tell Alma about Maka?**

* * *

 **And yeah...it's been a while since I updated, but I'm trying my best to update as fast as I can! In the next chapter, I'll be revealing Liz's past along with two other characters! Hope you liked this chapter and see you in the next!  
**

 **~Anju**


	11. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas! Now I'm going to ruin your day with this depressing chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater nor any of its characters! Just my ideas!**

 **~Anju**

* * *

(Liz's POV)

"Liz, what did he mean by 'you're one to talk'?" I sighed and drank another sip of my whiskey.

"It's nothing Kid, just-"

"It had to be something for you to get this annoyed by it. You can tell me you know. After all, what are partners for?" I looked at him before hugging him, him returning the gesture.

"Sorry for acting like such a brat Kid. It's just-"

"You don't have to apologize nor force yourself to tell me right now. Take your time, I'll be waiting." I nodded.

"How about I tell you when the bar closes, hm?" He nodded. "It's a deal!"

* * *

"Was that the last customer?"

"Yeah. Let me close the bar and as we go home, we'll talk about it." Kid nodded.

"I'll get Patty ready then. Meet you outside."

"Hm." I rearranged some of the tables and turned off the lights. Turning on the alarm system, I locked the back door and shut the gate closed. I clutched onto my bag, making sure none of the things inside got out. Satisfied, I made my way towards Kid, who was holding Patty's little hand.

"Onee-san, Kid told me we are going to the park! So are we? Are we?" Patty asked me as she bounced up and down, her short hair bouncing all over the place. I grabbed her other hand and nodded.

"That's right we're going to the park!"

"Yay! Park! Park!" I smiled as I saw Patty's little face lit up with happiness.

* * *

At the park.

* * *

"Be careful Patty!"

"Okay!" I watched Patty run turn towards the slides, her pink coat becoming a small pink speck in the distance.

"So what made you pick the park out of all places to talk in?" I asked Kid as I sat next to him on a nearby park bench. He handed me a coffee cup he bought along the way.

"In here, we can discuss whatever is on your mind without having to make Patty be alone in a room. Here, she can have fun while we watch over her in the distance." I looked at Patty. She was smiling and laughing as she chased another child around the slide. "Also," he said as he finished taking a sip from his tea, "it's where we first met." I blushed at his statement.

"I can't believe you actually remembered! To be honest, I thought you would've forgotten by now!" I told him with a small laugh. "Because you see," I looked at the coffee cup in my hands, "it's here where it all started. What Soul meant earlier by 'you're one to talk', he meant my stubbornness on talking about my past."

"Your past?"

* * *

 _"Onee-san, why are we running?" My grip on Patty tightened._

 _"Come back here you fucking bitch!" My heart started to pound harder, my legs burning from the running._

 _"Onee-san! Why are they after us?" I kept running, ignoring Patty._

 _"Come back you slut!" I felt a rock hit my back, but I didn't stop. Instead I kept running. I turned to the right._

 _"Onee-san! Why are they throwing rocks at us?" A rock barely missed Patty's head._

 _"Come back!"_

 _"Onee-san!"_

"Elizabeth!" I snapped out of my trance and looked at Kid. His golden eyes were filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Let me start from the beginning."

 _"I want you to start working with me at my job." The glass cup in my hand slipped, turning to millions of shards as it hit the ground._

 _"What?"_

 _"You heard me," the lady in front of me told me as she took a puff from her cigar. "I want you to help your father with his business."_

 _"But as a prostitute?!"_

 _"How else Lizzy?" I felt my entire body tremble._

 _"I'm sorry Mother, but I can't."_

 _"Huh? What do you mean you can't? If I could do it, then you can too."_

 _"But I'm not like you! I can't bare the thought of someone touching me! It's not proper! The fact that you can means, you have no respect for yourself!" I saw Mother's blue orbs turn into a vibrant sapphires. I froze. Here it comes…_

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T DO IT?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT ANYWAYS?! JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE ABLE TO GO TO SCHOOL AND LEARN DOESN'T MEAN YOU ARE SMARTER THAN ME! I'M THE ADULT, THEREFORE I KNOW MORE THAN YOU! I BET THAT TEACHER OF YOURS WAS THE ONE TO MAKE YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN US! I BET SHE'S THE ONE WHO COULDN'T GET A MAN TO LOOK AT HER! BECAUSE OF HER, YOU GOT THE STUPID IDEA THAT LIFE IS FILLED WITH ROSES AND SWEETS! BUT GUESS WHAT? IT'S NOT! YOU'RE SUCH AN UNGRATEFUL BRAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH TO FEED BOTH YOU AND THAT RETARDED OTHER BRAT CALLED YOUR SISTER? I HAD TO SUFFER DAY AND NIGHT TO GET YOU GUYS WERE YOU ARE AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET? I WISH I GOT RID YOU WHEN I FOUND OUT I HAD YOU INSIDE OF ME!"_

"By the time she was finished yelling into my face, I was covered in blood, sweat and bruises. She had slammed me into the wall and then into the glass shards on the floor. She kicked me and pulled on my hair, but since it was an everyday thing, I had gotten used to it. I didn't yell nor whimpered. I simply let it happen. When this happened, Patty was only a year old."

 _"Li!" I saw Patty walking towards me_

 _"Mother! Look Patty is-"_

 _"I don't care what she's doing. Unless it's something that can help your father's business, then tell me. Otherwise, don't talk to me. I'm a busy person."_

 _"Li!" I looked down at Patty, her chubby little self clutching my leg. I crouched and when I hugged her, I started to cry._

"It was there and then when I decided to the unthinkable: leave the house. I took some time to plan everything out. During that time, I was pressured to join the prostitutes Father owned, but luckily, I was able to avoid it for 2 years. I managed to leave without anyone noticing me, but I was quickly tracked down by Father's guards.

 _"Why the hell did you leave? Don't you know the struggles we had to go through to find you?" I sat up, wiping the blood off the corner of my mouth. "Ungrateful piece of shit! If you want to leave so fast, just die!" She raised her hand was about to hit me with a nearby glass bottle, when she was stopped by Father. "Why did you-"_

 _"Let me handle her." With a **SLAM** and a **CLICK** I was trapped in a room with Father._

 _"Listen Lizzy, you're a very beautiful young girl, you know that, right?" Goosebumps appeared on my skin. The way he talked to me...was he going to... "You have such beautiful blonde locks anyone would want." Something is wrong. "And those clear blue eyes are like a pair of sapphires in a lone jewelry box." Something bad was going to happen, I felt it. "These precious things, I want them before I can share it with others."_

"Before I knew it, his hands were undressing me…"

 _"Let go of me!" I kicked and clawed at him, trying to escape. It didn't work. That's when I spotted the glass bottle Mother left earlier. Grabbing it, I smashed it onto his head, his body hitting the floor with a loud **THUD**._

"Out of panic and seeing his lifeless corpse, I called an ambulance and was questioned by some police."

 _"Why did you call them?!"_

 _"I was scared when Father started to touch me so I hit the liquor bottle onto him and when I saw he was covered in blood, I didn't know I hurt him! I decided to call the ambulance to help me but then-" Mother slapped me across the face._

 _"You idiot! Now the cops are going to come and-"_

 _The house doors opened with a bang and_

 _"Put your hands in the air!"_

 _"Mother, what is going on?"_

 _"Look at what you've done!"_

 _"Over here!"_

"Mother and I ran outside the house, trying to escape, but I saw the police catch her so i continued to run. They slammed her onto the floor, her hair turning into a tangled mess and blood spilling onto the floor beneath her. She struggled as they restrained her. Finally, when they had her in cuffs and pushed her into the car, I remembered about the other person in the house."

 _"Is that the last one?" One police officer said._

 _"Yeah." The fat one replied._

 _"Wait!" A third said. "I found a child of 3!"_

"I instantly remembered about Patty."

 _"What do we do with her?"_

 _"Let me go!" Patty said as she tried to get herself out of the officer's grip."_

 _"A feisty one, eh?" The first officer said. "I wonder how they handled her…"_

 _"Let me go before my sister comes back!"_

 _"Sister?" The fat officer said._

 _"That's right! My sister will come back! I know it!"_

"Guilt gnawed at my chest since I knew I didn't have the guts to actually fight them.

 _"Let me tell you something kiddo: she won't be coming back. If your mother left you, she probably did as well. So give up the false hopes and face reality. You're all alone now."_

"With that, Patty started crying. At that moment, I don't know what happened to me. A switch that had always been off suddenly flipped on."

 _"Liz!"_

 _"What the- GYYAAHH!"_

"The first officer, I punched. He released Patty.

 _"You little piece of- AAARRGGHH!"_

"The second, a roundhouse kick sent him flying."

 _"I'm sorry Patty for leaving you behind! But there's no time to waste, let's go!"_

 _"Come back here!"_

"I went inside the house, trying to lose the officer chasing us, but he was hot on our heel. Eventually, we got to the room that belonged to Father. I locked the door and hid Patty inside the closet, telling her to not come out til the next night."

 _"But Liz!"_

 _"No buts!" Patty winced at the sudden change in tone. "I'm sorry Patty...just stay here until I come back tomorrow...okay?" Patty nodded her head._

"Knowing that Patty was semi-safe, I looked for the briefcase containing the twin Beretta 92FS pistols that Father had bought me a while back, before starting his prostitution business. Even though they were the most beautiful things ever given to me at that time, I never had the courage to accept and use them until that moment."

 _"Come out! You have nowhere else to hide!"_

"Those nerve wracking footsteps grew closer by the second, my heart never felt so heavy before. My hands trembled as I held both pistols the way I learned to handle them. It was my first time holding them in ten years. There I was, crouched behind Father's bed, waiting for that officer to barge through the doors. And he did…"

 _"You have to be here you- **BANG**! AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"_

"There, in front of Patty, I killed my first person..." I didn't notice my tears coming down my face and my coffee spilt on the floor beneath me. Kid's arms were wrapped around me, soothing me by rubbing small circles on my back.

"That's enough Liz...you don't have to-"

"But I do…" I rubbed my eyes, trying to get my tears to stop, only in vain. "Because that's only the beginning of everything that Soul was talking about…"

 _"Onee-san...is he?"_

"I covered Patty's eyes as I picked her up from the bottom of the closet and carried her out the front door…"

 _"You there! Stop!"_

"The two officers recovered quickly and started to chase us. I picked up Patty and ran."

 _"Onee-san, why are we running?"_

"My grip on Patty tightened."

 _"Come back here you fucking bitch!"_

"My heart started to pound harder, my legs burning from the running."

 _"Onee-san! Why are they after us?"_

"I kept running, ignoring Patty."

 _"Come back you slut!"_

"I felt a rock hit my back, but I didn't stop. Instead I kept running. I turned to the right."

 _"Onee-san! Why are they throwing rocks at us?"_

"A rock barely missed Patty's head."

 _"Come back!"_

 _"Onee-san!"_

"And that's when I stopped, took out the pistol again and shot. Within twenty minutes, I had killed three people."

 _"Onee-san, I'm hungry…"_

 _"I know Patty, but…" I tightened my grasp on hers. "We don't have money."_

 _"When are we going home?"_

"When she asked me that, I didn't know how to answer back. That question haunted me for the days to come."

 _"Just for a day, I beg of you!'_

 _"No way am I sheltering you and your unwanted pest in your life!" The landlady standing in front of me said, quickly shutting the door on my face._

 _"Where do we go now?" I looked at Patty; her hair was longer, little specks of leaves stuck in her hair along with some dirt. Her little pink dress was stained with the food from these past two days. Her shoes were worn out, the sole coming off._

 _"I don't know Patty. I don't know…"_

"We survived off charity for a good week before that became a crime…"

 _"This is the last time! Now get out!" The food vendor told us before throwing a bag of fruit to us._

 _"Thank you Obaa-san!" Patty said, oblivious to the threat the old hag told us._

 _"Oi, kid." The two of us turned to see a guy with ginger hair and some piercings._

 _"Yeah? What do you want?" I told him, guarding Patty with myself, my left hand holding Patty's right and my right hand ready to pull out my 92FS._

 _"Relax, I wanted to know if you're in search for a job."_

 _"Depends on what it is." I told the guy._

 _"To hunt down some pigs, what do you say?" I looked at Patty and then at him._

 _"Does she get to stay safe?" The guy grinned._

 _"Of course! The tiny princess here will be protected by us! Right?" The guy told Patty._

 _"Onee-san! Say yes! I want to be a princess!"_

"I was conflicted on whether I should say yes or no. But seeing Patty's smiling face made me say yes. How I regretted saying that word to the guy I knew was going to be the same as Father."

 _"You said she was going to be protected by everyone Giriko!"_

 _"Shut your trap Eliza!" I proceed into taking my beauty and pointing it towards him._

 _"I wouldn't do that if I were you~" A dozen or so guns were soon pointed at me._

 _"Onee-san!" I turned to see Patty being held by Gopher. I let my pistol drop the floor and kicked it towards Patty._

 _"What do you want Giriko?" He walked towards me. I leaned into my ear._

 _"You…" I laughed, causing him to have a confused look. I grinned,_

 _"You seem to have forgotten how to count! Remember: we entered as a pair so we'll leave as one too!"_

 **BANG**!

"He became the 58 person to kill. When I killed him, I proceeded into killing the other people in the room. Patty was left scarred and I set myself a new record: 15 people in ten minutes. That night marked a year since I left my old life and in that year, I had killed 74 people…. It was there were I decided to leave Brooklyn and head to Nevada. The first place I came to was the very park we're in right now." I looked to see Patty on the swings, lost in thought. Kid had stop comforting me. Instead he was looking at Patty as well. "And that's when I met you."

 _"Are you okay?" The rain that was pouring on me stopped, but it was still pouring around me. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" I raised my head, only to see piercing gold eyes staring back at me._

 _"Onee-san...are you going to kill him too?" I looked over at Patty. The raincoat I bought for her was covering her perfectly, her hood covering her face. I sighed. At least she looked intimidating and her age unknown. The umbrella covering me fell over, along with a white plastic bag. I looked back at the figure standing above me. "So you're a criminal?"_

 _"Are you going to turn me over?" I told the figure. Upon further inspection… this guy was...different…_

"When I saw your face, I couldn't keep myself from staring."

 _"No I won't..." Patty stood up._

 _"You won't?! Why not?!"_

 _"Pa-child! Sit down!" I didn't want to risk her exposing herself. The figure approached her, me quickly getting to my feet and pointing the gun at his forehead. "Don't move!" The guy simply smiled. I clutched the gun harder._

"Why is he smiling? Is he insane? Seriously, I didn't think you would actually see through my facade."

 _"You won't do it.."_

 _"I will if you move any closer! After all, I'm the Brooklyn Devil. " The guy moved a step closer, causing me to move back one. "Told you. Now tell me,"_

"When you took out your own pistol, I started to laugh. There I was, the criminal being threatened by a guy I barely knew."

 _"I knew you wouldn't because your eyes told me the truth: you're sick and tired of killing. You want everything to stop being so cruel and you want the best for the child next to you. Isn't that right?"_

"You made me surrender with those kind words I never heard before. I remember Patty also crying."

 _"Onee-san, why are you crying?" Patty said as she hugged me, snot running down her face._

 _"Idiot! You're also crying!" I cleaned her face with my sleeve, not caring if it got dirty._

"I hugged Patty like no tomorrow while you stood there in complete silence and a stupid smile glued to your face." Kid started to laugh uncontrollably. "But it's true you asshole!"

"I know it was true, I remember it clearly because after crying like a baby for several minutes, you finally remembered that I was there and blushed like crazy and tried to punch me." I proceeded into doing the same. "What was that for?!"

"For making fun of me you jerk!" I turned to face him, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Sometimes I wonder how I feel in love with you."

"That's because," he stood up, took something out of his pocket and faced me. "I love you and would you accept this?" There in front of me, in his hands, there was a red velvet box with a plain silver pendant with a silver bullet on it. I took the necklace out and in the bottom part of the bullet, the name Elizabeth was engraved in cursive and a date; our proposal date; the day we celebrated two years of dating.

"Onee-san! You're crying! What did Kid do to you?" I say Patty standing in front of me, her eyes filled with concern. I wiped my tears away and hugged Patty tightly.

"He didn't do anything wrong Patty. It's just that...that…"

"We'll be having a big castle soon!" Both og turned our heads.

"EEEEHHHHH?!"

"Kid you can't be serious?!"

"Castle! Castle!" Patty said as she twirled in circles. " Ne, Papa, will I get to be a princess?"

Kid and I turned our heads to heads towards Patty in surprise.

"Did you just-" Kid asked Patty as tears filled his eyes.

"I mean, you are getting married to Liz, right? And since Liz is like a mom to mean, that just means you'll be like a dad to me!" She told him as she hugged him. Kid finally broke down in tears. We hugged each other until it started to snow.

* * *

 **And I finally updated before the new year...Yay! This was basically filler but the next chapter will be part of the story line. Until next time!**

 **~Anju**


	12. Hiatus announcementsorry

I'll keep this to a minimum:

This story will be on hiatus until further notice... sorry about the inconvenience. Hopefully, it would be for a minimum of four months. All these tutoring sessions and AP tests along with regents coming up have been putting my stories on hold, especially this story. Thanks for the time taken to read this!

~Anju


End file.
